bus_stopfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
I would like to thank the Lord Jesus Christ for providing me with the time to make this wiki. Let's do what we can to make this wiki fun for all. Amen? -BLW1500, President and C.E.O or the Bus Stop Wiki- General Rules *As per wikia guideline, all users must be 13 or older to join. Otherwise, you will be reitred automaticly. *No spamming or vandalism. (this includes making pointless categories about nothing having to do with buses). *Do not do our job for us. If you see a user breaking a rule, you don't tell him. You come to me or another administrator or chat moderator and we will take care of them. *This may be an obvious rule, but be respectful to everyone, especially the admins who have the right to retire any user who gets out of line. Message Wall/Talk Page/Chat Room Rules *No cursing, swearing or bathroom talk. *No disrespecting anyone, including yourself and God. *No "mature references" for the want of a better word. *Be cool. Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions. If another user comes across as rude or nasty, then ask them what they ment before you react. *Do not bother other users with pointless topics. *Do not get on another user's nerves. If they ask you to leave, then you do it, please. Edit/New Page Rules *As the general rules say, no making anything that has nothing to do with buses. *Do not whine if an admin comes by and undoes your edits. They have their reasons why they do so. *Do not edit just to be doing it. Just because you have more badges or points than another user doesn't make you better than them. *While we do not penalize you for spelling (as we will go and correct grammar and punctuation anyway), we would highly advise that you check your edit twice for any spelling or punctuation errors before publishing. *Though it is not really a rule, please use the edit summary to explain why you made an edit. That way it'll be easier for an admin to review your changes. However, if it is reverted by and admin more than once, don't put it back as it might cause you to get more than one strike and eventually get retired. Blog Rules *All blog posts must pertain to buses. *Stories about buses are allowed, however if it is a diss to someone then it'll be taken off. *Use more than one word when commenting on a blog post. Don't just say "That's Cool!" or "I like this!'. *While long blogs are allowed, but let there be a point to the blog. Admin and Chatmod rules To get a list of admins and chatmods, go to the staff page. *Do not retire a user for no reason at all. *Do not play favorites with certain users. If two users are involved in a conflict then both users get penalized. It doesn't matter who started it. *If you undo an edit, let the user know why. Therefore the user will understand why it was taken off. *Watch the tone in which you speak to new users. Remember, you are speaking to users who have the right to quit or report us to Community Central if we abuse the priveledge. Category:Misc